Heart
by bluerain1984
Summary: (One shot) As she wanders the earth, Kikyo meets with a young man who cares for her deeply. But her heart is made of stone. Will she ever really love again?


Disclaimer: I still do not own Inu-yasha or it's characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
AN: I figured that since the Kikyo fandom is so small, I'd write another fic about her. If you want to associate this one with me 'Chaos Series', go ahead, but I'm not saying it is or isn't. But it is defiantly connected to my other Kikyo fic. And I just thought this would be an interesting mini adventure for her.  
  
Heart  
  
The sun was shining bright over the little village. Many of the house wives gathered together. They were exchanging the latest gossip.   
  
"Our village is so peaceful," said one woman who was carrying a baby.  
  
"Only since Lady Kikyo arrived." said another. "She has warded away the evil spirits, and she is so kind to the children."  
  
"I'm unsure of her," said one older woman. "My son has gone with her and the children many times on walks."  
  
"Do you worry he will want to marry her?" the woman with the baby asked, giggling, "No woman is good enough for you son, yes? All mothers feel this."  
  
"That is not all," the older woman said. "I often feel very…uneasy around that woman. She seems rather ethereal to me."  
  
"Only because she is a holy woman," said another house wife. "Let it be."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in a glade of flowers nearby, the children of the village played happily as they helped their new priestess gather medicinal herbs. The Priestess Kikyo walked not far behind, with a young man of about 18 by her side. His name was Hiro. Ever since the Lady Kikyo had come to his village, he had been fascinated by her wisdom and stoicism. He was deeply interested in the healing properties of plants, and had asked her many questions. But today, as the scents of the summer flowers wafted in the air, he had a different question to ask her.  
  
"Lady Kikyo," Hiro said to her, "I…I've been meaning to thank you for all your tutoring. I know I am not an ideal student, but…"  
  
"Do not worry, Hiro," Kikyo said to him in a gentle voice, "I enjoy teaching others about herbs and other such things. And you are a wonderful student. And so quick to learn. I am most proud of you."  
  
"Oh…Thank you, my Lady," he said, blushing. "But…there is another matter on my mind."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well…I have been think much about…about marriage."  
  
She stopped. He was stunned. He hoped he had not startled her. He had been trying to be subtle. "Hiro," she whispered, "I cannot."  
  
"Oh, my Lady Kikyo," he said. He run up until he was in front of her, and took her hands in his. He was surprised that they were so cold on such a warm day. "I know this is sudden," he said, " but…You are so beautiful and kind, and the children of our village adore you…Will you not stay and be my wife? Please?"  
  
"Hiro, you are a good and handsome man," she said. "Any young woman would have you. Ask another girl from your village to marry you." Then she stepped by and went to children, who were returning with many flowers. Hiro just stood there, and looked at Kikyo.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Later when they had returned, Kikyo went to the hut she had been given to live in. She stood in the doorway, watching the families and children. She had thought of staying here, but now she had to leave. She had not meant to let Hiro become so close. She had even let herself be blind to his growing affections. As she rolled up her borrowed blankets, she actually considered staying. She considered staying and marrying Hiro. But she knew such thought were futile. She could never marry him, or any man. For one thing, her body was not real flesh, but clay and ash from her grave. And for another, her heart was stone, for there had been only one that she had ever loved, and he…She must leave this peaceful village. She would wait until night, when all slept. Hiro would find another to marry…  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I told you she was strange," Hiro's mother told him later that evening. "How could a woman say no to you? You are strong, handsome…You would be a good provider. Forget about that woman, my son," she said cleaning up from the evening meal. "You are too good for her." Hiro sat and thought. Too good for Kikyo? No, he was not worthy of her love. She was too good for him. But he could not- would not- give up on his hopes and dreams. He then came up with a plan. He would steal away to her hut when everyone was asleep. Then, he would woo her and make her his bride.   
  
So he waited. It was not long. When the moon was high in the sky, and his mother slept, he snuck out of their home. He was soon approaching the hut where Kikyo resided. But as he came near, the door flap waved. He ran behind another hut, and peeked around the corner. Kikyo came out of her dwelling. She had her bow and quiver on her shoulders, as if to go hunting. Then, she looked around, and walked into the woods. Hiro followed close behind, but kept silent. He would find out where his dearest Kikyo was going.   
  
Soon, the forest opened to the riverbank. She stood there, bathed in moonlight. How beautiful she was. She let her hair fall from it's ribbon, and she lifted her hand to the sky. Hiro looked up, and saw white lights slowly descend. What was this?! Soul stealing demons! And they were surrounding his lovely Kikyo!   
  
"Away foul spirits!" he yelled, running out from his hiding place. The demons scattered, and Kikyo turned around.   
  
"Hiro! Stop!" she shouted at him. He looked at his lady's fair face. She was enraged.  
  
"My Kikyo," he said, "I am here to save you from these creatures!"  
  
"They are what keep me alive, Hiro," she said. She was starting to weep.  
  
"What?" Hiro asked, shocked. "They keep you alive? What do you mean?"  
  
"Hiro," she said, weeping still, "I…I am a phantom. I have been dead for over fifty years. My body is made from the dirt and ashes of my grave. My soul is incomplete, and cannot know rest until I have avenged my death."  
  
"But…Kikyo…My lady…" Hiro said.   
  
"That is why I could not be yours, or any man's wife. Now I must leave."  
  
"No!" he screamed. He leaped forward and embraced her. He also began to weep. "I don't care what you are, Kikyo! I love you, and I will follow you where ever you go."  
  
She let him hold her for a moment longer. She even raised up her arms, and held him, too. Then, she pushed away from his embrace. Their eyes met, and neither looked away as the soul collectors encircled Kikyo. Then, they lifted her up…up…up into the sky.  
  
"I can never love again, my Hiro," she said to him. "But you will. Ind another woman to love…and who will love you."  
  
Hiro watched her go, until she was as indiscernible as a star. Then, he bowed his head, and walked back to the village.  
  
AN: please review! 


End file.
